Just as Before
by Thiendrah
Summary: KanmeXYuuki oneshot


Okay, my first attempt at a Vampire Knight fic. Please don't flame me but constructive criticism is welcome.

Kaname opened the door to the headmaster's private quarters and saw Yuuki standing in front of the window in a tank top and her skirt, barefoot, the moonlight cascading down on her. He stealthily entered the room and stood watching her, fascinated by her sparkling eyes, shiny hair, slim form.

"Kaname?" he was snapped out of his reverie to her voice, he hadn't realized she knew he was there. She turned away from the window and faced him. "Did you mean what you said? Would you turn me into a vampire and let me say with you, forever?"

She looked him the eye; a pleading, determined look on her face.

"Are you truly willing to become a monster that drinks blood, just to be with me?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

He stepped up to her, wrapped his left arm around her waist, placed his right hand to cradle her head, which was turned to her left, and leaned his head down to kiss her pulse. She shivered in excitement at the feel of his soft lips. He moved his lips against her throat in a prayer; her left hand came up to the back of his neck, her finger gently brushing his pulse. He closed his eyes and slowly sank his fangs into her. White lightning coursed through her at the feel.

Her blood was the sweetest he'd ever tasted; as he drew deep and slow, he brought her body closer, savoring her taste and feel. Yuuki panted lightly, but Kaname help up her weight as she cradled his head to her throat, letting him have her completely. He withdrew his fangs reluctantly, but much more would have left Yuuki far too weak. She leaned against him, breathing heavily, and remover what Aido said, 'If you hear the sound of Kaname-sama taking in your blood, you'd be in ecstasy.' And she was; she was in bliss eve though she felt weak and she would be a vampire, she was more than happy.

Kaname picker up bridal-style and carried her to the bed room connected to the study. He laid her on the bed and locked to door. He turned back to the bead and saw Yuuki lying, eyes closed, breathing hard and a smile on her lips. He felt the air grow warmer and took off his jacket and stepped out of his shoes' he stepped over to her. He slowly lay on top of her, exposing his throat to her growing fangs which she sank into him with painful slowness and drank his blood.

Kaname felt white lightning go through him at the feel of her and her fangs in him, becoming a true vampire with his blood; he couldn't take it any more. With one hand morphed into a claw, he shredded her shirt and skirt in one swipe. Yuuki withdrew her fans and let out a low moan as he ran his hand over her flat stomach, up to her partially torn bra.

Using his power as a pureblood vampire, he made all his clothes vanish, and he leaned down, kissing Yuuki passionately, her hands exploring his lean body, tweaking the nipples. He broke the kiss and ripped off her bra, then her panties and kissed her breast before taking it in his mouth, causing her to moan and arch off the bed. His right hand played masseuse to her other breath while his left hand went low, to where she throbbed and ached for him, and slipped one finger in her wet entrance; his response was a loud moan and her body writhing under his, arousing him further.

Yuuki rocked her hips against the two fingers now in her, moaning unashamed. Kaname suddenly pulled out and stopped his ministrations to her breasts, smiling at the small whimper from the small form beneath him. He kissed her deeply, spread her legs apart and placed himself at her entrance. Looked in her eyes for any sign she didn't want this, at a nod she slid in slowly. He groaned at the feel of her living warmth surrounding him. When he breached her barrier, her nails dug into his shoulder and her blood covered him.

Kaname held still while the pain passed for Yuuki. When she moved her hips against his, he moved in her, filling her completely. Her hips bucked to meet his every thrust, forcing him deeper every time. After what felt like an eternity, but only a few minutest, she let go, screaming his name. Her walls tightened around him, and he spilled into her, moaning her name into her shoulder.

After he's caught his breath, Kaname pulled out of her and laid his head on her still heaving chest, between her breasts, and listened to her rapid heart as it pumped her beautiful blood. Her arms came to rest on his head and shoulder. Just as they had before.

That's it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
